vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolai
Name: Nikolai Age: At least 100 Status: Alive Race: Ursing Family: None Affiliations: Erykas, Blackwing Tribe Occupation: Master Herbalist Birthday: Unknown Aliases: The Bear Bounty: 12,000 Koros (Abolished) Hailing from The Northern Mountains, Nikolai is the last of the bear-like Ursing tribe. Nikolai saved Erykas' life when her caravan was destroyed in avalanche. After performing emergency, primitive surgery on her, she remained under his care for a day during which they became friends. He assisted her in The Battle of Haven, and as of recent events became an ally to The Blackwing Tribe, assisting them in the final battle against Rodes. Appearance In bear form, stands at a staggering 12', and is immensely bulky and strong with white fur. Wears heavy steel plates for armor, and carries a huge iron mace. In human form, he is still a massive man who stands over 7 feet tall with shaded tan skin. He usually wears large fur covers and big steel boots that open on the side for when he transforms. Personality Nikolai is a gentle giant. He has spent over a century aiding travelers who get lost in the snowy mountains, more often than not rescuing them from the harsh elements. After nurturing them back to health, he will take them back into town. He is also a profoundly patient soul, as he has waited faithfully for the return of his people for over 100 years. He is a man of honor as well, and even goes quite far (literally) out of his way to aid his friends, as seen when twice he left the cold domain of the north to aid his allies. Although Nikolai is a kind man, he was somewhat of a recluse, living alone atop his mountain where his people once ruled. As of recent events, he may have come to terms with his kind not returning, as he has been seen being more sociable on his now more common visits to town. Abilities & Powers From his size alone, Nikolai is terrifyingly powerful. He swings his ridiculously heavy iron mace around without any trouble, and sends his foes flying with it, while also more often than not, shattering several bones in their body in the process. He has a naturally very high tolerance for the cold, but has openly stated he does not like warm climates. Nikolai is physically strong enough to go toe to toe with The Hybrid, something that only Archerios in his Great Wolf form managed to do, and survived an entire manor collapsing down atop him. Nikolai is also a master chemist and herbalist, as well as a skilled surgeon, an impressive feat given his choice of primitive tools. Relationships Ursing Tribe No interaction has been shown between Nikolai and his people, but is known that they went on a vast exodus from the mountains over a century ago. He was told to wait for their return, but as of yet, they have not. Still, he has waited patiently and faithfully, but it is possible that he may have accepted that they may not return at all, as he has been spotted much more frequently as of late, and seems much more sociable. Erykas Nikolai saved Erykas' life, and the two quickly became friends and have a deep respect for one another's skill in medicine. Nikolai left his home to seek out Erykas, for the sole purpose of informing her of their enemies actions in the mountains. Blackwing Tribe As Nikolai was considered an enemy by most of the Northern Republic, after their downfall, he allied himself with Moro's tribe. He traveled with them to the Westfold in the final battle against Rodes. Category:Alive Category:People Category:Protagonists